Little Red Riding Hood
by wisedec4u
Summary: Tara Thornton leaves Bon Temps ready to start a new life free of supernaturals until she runs into a big, not-so-bad wolf and finds that old habits die hard.  Immediately follows season 3 finale. JUICY LEMONS
1. Part 1

**A/N: First I like to thank my fabulous beta, Vamplover1, for catching all those typos I'm just too much of an idiot to catch on my own. I also like to thank my loyal Tara fans. This story is for you and even if you're not a Tara fanatic like me, thank you for stopping by and reading. This is my 2nd stand alone Tara fic. It was meant to be a one-shot, but because of the length I've decided to break it up into 2 parts. **

**Summary**: Tara Thornton leaves Bon Temps ready to start a new life free of supernaturals until she runs into a big, not-so-bad wolf and finds that old habits die hard. Immediately follows season 3 finale.

**Pairing: **Tara/Alcide

**Category: **Comfort/Romance

**Rating: **1st half is T / 2nd half M

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters of Alan Ball's True Blood or Charlaine Harris' the Southern Vampire Series, I just fantasize about them.

* * *

**Little Red Riding Hood – Part 1**

"Shit!" Tara Thorton stared down at the deflated tire on the front driver side of her old model sports car. So much for leaving Bon Temps. She could feel her frustration mounting. Here she was, stranded on the side of a deserted road, in the dark, by herself, in a town crawling with blood-sucking vampires and vicious supernatural beings. You couldn't find a more foreboding scenario in a Hitchcock flick.

Tara took her red hoodie off the passenger seat and pulled it on then dug in her pockets for her cell phone. She hadn't made it too far outside the city limits. Maybe she could call someone to come pick her up. But who did she trust enough to call?

Her friendship with Sookie was on shaky ground as it was. She could just imagine how that conversation would go. _Hey, Sookie, I know you said you didn't wanna be alone and I told you I was coming right back, but I decided to ditch town and got stranded instead. Can you come get me? _Yeah, that would go over real well. Plus, she wouldn't be able to bear it if Bill, Sookie's murdering, two-face, piece of shit vampire boyfriend, showed up in tow.

She wasn't ready to face Sam either, not after his confession about being a shape-shifter. Her mind was still reeling from that one. She'd had enough dealings with the supernatural world to last her a lifetime.

Her thoughts drifted to Jason Stackhouse: her protector, unrequited crush, and murderer of the one man she ever loved. No way would she call him. He might shoot her fucking car.

She was now wishing she hadn't thrown away that application for _AAA_ membership. Finally, she decided to dial her cousin Lafayette's number. Hopefully, he and his new boyfriend, Jesus, were at Lafayette's for the night.

_Fuck! No signal. The woods must be interfering with the reception._

Normally, she'd be cussing up a storm and acting a damn fool right now, but that was the old Tara. The new Tara was going to remain calm and figure this out on her own. This was just a small hitch in her plan to start anew. It was nothing to get worked up about, right?

She heard a wolf howling in the distance. Fear clogged her throat. She stared at the dense line of trees along the road and took a deep, shaky breath_. _

_Think positive_, she told herself_. I'm not some dumb damsel in distress. If I can fix up my mama's house with nothing but a hammer, Robertson screwdriver, and some duct tape, I for damn sure can change a tire. _

She went to the back of her car and unlocked the trunk.

_Maryann must've kept a jack in here somewhere. Or does a crazy-ass maenad just use magic when she gets a flat? _

She dug through the various bottles of motor oil, a plastic funnel, packages of spark plugs, a three gallon gas container, cables and a large bottle of anti-freeze.

"Bingo!" she said out loud, spotting the jack and crowbar.

"Need help?"

Tara screamed, bumping her head on the inside of the trunk hood. She spun around to face the male voice that had scared the living shit out of her.

She rubbed the top of her head and squinted. "Alcide?"

Relief spread over her at the sight of the blue work van with _Herveaux Construction_ written on the side in white letters.

"Tara? Is that you?" He got out and walked towards her. He looked a lot bigger than she remembered.

"What you doing way out here?" he asked.

_Running away from my fucking troubles,_ she almost said, but that would be too much like the old Tara.

"I was heading out of Bon Temps but caught a flat."

Alcide turned his head to inspect her tire. "Hmm, I see. You got a spare?"

"Yeah, it's in the trunk. I was just about to put it on."

His lips quirked up into a lopsided grin. "You want me to handle that for ya?" She waited for him to add _little lady_, but he didn't.

"You think just because I'm a female I can't change a damn tire? I may not be a fucking werewolf like you, but I can sure as hell take care of myself."

His face turned serious. "I have no doubt about that. I didn't mean for you to take offense, Tara. I was just offering my assistance, but if you'd rather-"

Tara wanted to kick herself. Here he was offering to help her out of a dangerous situation, and all she could do was throw accusations his way. That was the old Tara talking. Alcide had never been anything but nice to her since she met him. He wasn't a psychopath like Franklin. He helped her rescue Sookie from that crazy vampire king, not to mention shooting that V-addicted freak, Cooter. And he hated vampires almost as much as she did.

"I'm sorry, Alcide. I didn't mean to bite your head off. I've just been having a bad…year."

"It's okay. I understand."

He took a step closer, smiling down at her, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "New look," he said, his dark gaze moving to her hair. Tara self-consciously ran a hand over her short, curly bob.

"Yeah, new everything."

"I like it. It really shows off your cheekbones."

She felt herself blushing. "Uhm…thanks."

He walked over to her trunk and lifted out the jack and spare tire as if they were mere paperweights. He was a burly man, the outdoorsy type who looked like he spent his days chopping wood and doing hard labor to build a body made of steel. He could make a woman feel dainty in his arms, no matter what size she was. The type of blue collar man Tara had always been attracted to.

To her surprise, he started unbuttoning the top of his flannel shirt. Was he about to change into a werewolf right in front of her? She took a step back, her eyes widening. "Whatcha doin'?"

"My shirt's new. Don't wanna get oil and dirt on it."

He peeled it off his broad shoulders and handed it to her. "You mind holding it for me?"

"N-No problem." She waited until he turned his back and placed her nose to the shirt's collar, inhaling deeply. The plaid garment smelled of forest pine, saddlewood and a masculine musk that made her feel heady. As she watched the muscles in his back and shoulders working beneath his smooth, tan skin, she felt her nipples tightening.

_No, Tara. He's a werewolf. The new Tara wants nothing to do with supernatural werewolves or otherwise. _

He twisted the crow bar and his biceps bulged. Sweat glistened on his skin under the moonlight. _God!_ She wanted to lick it off. _I swear, Sookie needs her head examined, choosing a cold-blooded vamp like Bill over a red-hot specimen like Alcide._ _Then again, her loss could be my gain. _

She bit her bottom lip._ Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_

Alcide wiped the sweat from his brow with a rag from his jeans' back pocket. "All done," he said, standing up to face her.

"Thanks."

He reached for his shirt. She handed it back to him without meeting his eyes.

"So where you headed?" He slid his arms back into the sleeves.

Tara blinked, not sure what to say. She hadn't planned that far ahead. Her first thought was to get out of Bon Temps, not to pick a destination. "I ain't sure yet. I guess the road'll take me where it takes me."

He gave her strange look but said nothing.

She dug in her pocket and took out a couple bills. "Here," she said, holding the money out for him to take. "For fixin' my tire."

He refused her with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Don't insult me. Keep your money. It's the least I can do."

No need to tell her twice. She stuffed the money back into her pocket. She could use every bit of it for gas and food.

"You hungry?" he asked as if reading her thoughts. "There's a tavern about a mile up the road. You can help me celebrate. My treat."

"Whatcha celebratin'?"

"The end of Eric's hold over me and my Dad. And no more associations with vamps. Period."

"That definitely sounds like a reason to celebrate."

He gave her a smile that made her insides flutter. "So you wanna join me?"

Her stomach chose that opportune moment to growl its sentiment.

Alcide's eyebrows quirked up high on his forehead. "I guess that answers my question."

Tara laughed. "I'll follow you in my car."

He nodded and headed back to his van.

_Damn, a man having an ass like that should be illegal,_ she thought, as she watched him walking away.

* * *

The tavern and the people reminded Tara a lot of Merlotte's. She felt a twinge of sadness at the thought of leaving it all behind.

"So what can I get fer' ya, sweety?" asked the brunette waitress with a humongous rack, which Tara noticed she didn't mind shoving in Alcide's face whenever possible.

He looked across the booth at Tara, giving her an eager smile. "Get this lady whatever she wants then I'll decide next. I'm so hungry I reckon I could eat a whole deer."

_And he probably has, _Tara thought then pushed it out of her mind to focus on the menu. Everything looked delicious, and there was a bit more selection than at Merlotte's.

"I'll take a rib-eye burger deluxe, well done, with a side of fries and a beer."

The waitress wrote down the order. "Will that be all?" she asked in a stilted voice.

"Yep."

"Tara, you're a lady after my own heart," Alcide joked. "I like a woman who ain't shy about eating in front of a man."

"Well, you definitely met the right one cause I got no problem doin' that."

Tara could see the slight curl of the waitress's mouth and flash of disgust in her eyes. She didn't know if it was jealousy or prejudice that put that look there, and she didn't care. It was on the tip of her tongue to cuss the bitch out. But no, that was the old Tara.

"And thank you, Alcide," she said, smiling gracefully across the table at her companion. "And thank you.." she stared at the white name tag on the woman's tight blue top, "Cindy."

The woman snorted and turned to Alcide. "And you, Suga'?"

"I'll have the same, but make mine rare."

"Coming right up," the waitress said, leaning a little more forward than necessary to pick up his menu. Tara waited to see if one of her giant boobs would pop out and make an appearance the way they kept straining against the low V of her shirt. The waitresses at Hooters dressed like nuns compared to this one.

As soon as the waitress left their table, Alcide asked, "So, why you really leaving Bon Temps?"

"Just wanted to start new. Be somebody new."

"I get that. Sometimes I feel the same way."

She considered him for a moment. "Then why don't you?"

"Too many responsibilities. I gotta be there to keep my dad out of trouble."

Tara gave a humorless chuckle. "I know how that is. I spent my whole life trying to keep my mama out of shit. Neva did a bit of good though. "

"My dad's always had a gambling problem. He's gotten himself into more messes than I can count. I think he spends more time at the casinos than he does running the family business. It even cost him his second wife."

"So why not you?"

His head tilted, inquisitively, reminding her of a puppy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why haven't you left, too? Your Daddy's a grown man."

Alcide picked up the salt shaker and twisted it back and forth between his fingers. "If I don't look out for him, who will? That's what family is for, right? Looking out for one another, even when we do stupid shit."

She used to think the same thing, but now she wasn't so sure. "If you say so," she said.

The waitress returned with their food, and they ate in companionable silence for a while. Alcide ordered a bottle of Tequila and the conversation turned to more lively subjects.

"Damn, Tara. The way you kicked Bill off the back of my van, I was like _whoa_! I'd never seen a human do that to a vamp before."

"It must've been all that vampire blood I had from Franklin the night before."

"No, it was more than that," Alcide insisted. "You're tough, Tara, a survivor. I could tell it the minute I saw you. You remind me a little of Debbie."

She tossed back another shot of Tequila and grimaced. "What a way to fuck up a compliment, Al, comparing me to your crazy bitch of an ex-girlfriend."

"No, I'm not comparing you to how she is now. I'm talking about the way she was before she started running with Coot and his pack and got hooked on that damn V. She was strong, tough, but there was a tender side to her, too." He stared longingly at his empty shot glass. "It's what drew me to her. I've always had a thing for strong women."

Tara picked up the bottle of Tequila and filled his glass then her own. "Here's to crazy, psycho exes."

They clicked their glasses together and tossed back their drinks. The liquor burned a trail down Tara's throat, filling her stomach with a pleasantly warm sensation.

_God, how late is it?_ It seemed they lost track of time and had been talking for hours.

"Well, it's been fun Al, but I gotta get going. My new life is calling." She slid out of the booth. Her legs felt wobbly. She gripped the table to keep from losing her balance.

Alcide stood, holding her by the waist to keep her from falling. "You're drunk, Tara. You shouldn't be driving."

She stared at him or rather the center of his chest. He was so damn big. "So are you," she said, poking his hard pects with her finger.

"You're right, but I think I'm a little better off than you are." He tossed a few dollars on the table then grabbed her gently by the elbow, leading her outside into the crisp night air.

"Y'know, there's a motel within walking distance from here. We could both…sleep it off."

She tilted her head to look into his rugged face. She saw something flicker in his eyes, a look she'd grown all too familiar with when it came to men. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

"You got the hots for Sookie, don't you?"

He looked startled by her question. "No, I…uh...don't…I…" his voice trailed off.

"No need to lie. Men like you are drawn to Sookie like bears to honey. I'm used to it by now."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, men like me?"

"Y'know , supernatural types. Vampires, werewolves,_ shapeshifters."_

_"S_eems to me your friend is too hung up on those two vamps to be interested in anybody else."

"So, since you can't have her, you wanna fuck me instead? Been there, done that."

She placed a hand on his chest to push him away, but his warm, calloused fingers clasped over hers, holding her hand over his heart. She could feel his body heat radiating underneath her palm.

"She was a job I had to do for Eric to settle my Dad's debt. My business is done with both Eric _and_ Sookie."

"Are you sure about that?" She didn't bother to hide her skepticism.

"Yes," he said, pinning her with a look. "I'm sure."

_What would the new Tara do in this situation?_ She already knew what the old one would do: fuck him three ways from Sunday.

He leaned towards her, his hand moving up to touch her cheek. His hand was so big and warm against her skin. She couldn't resist turning into his caress.

"So what do you wanna do, Tara?" he coaxed.

She looked up, searching his eyes for something that would make her say no to his question and the burning lust she felt growing inside her.

"How do I know you won't turn into a psychopath in the morning and tie me to the bed?"

"I'm not into bondage," he said, though she was sure he was only half-joking.

"I'm serious," she said, her voice quivering with emotion. "I promised myself I would never get involved with another supernatural, not after the crazy shit Franklin put me through-."

"Shhh," he said, placing a finger over her lips. "I'm not Franklin _or_ any other supe you've met. I'm just a man who, at this moment, wants more than anything to make love to you."

He hovered close, his eyes hooded and penetrating. Tara couldn't force herself to look away. She took a deep breath, allowing his heady scent to envelop her senses. This felt almost like deja vu. She needed to get things back in perspective.

"This is just for tonight, right? No cooking me hoecakes in the morning, or any that other emotional shit afterwards?"

He nodded. "If that's what you want?"

She hesitated before answering, "Yeah, th-that's what I want."

A wide smile spread across Alcide's face as he took her hand in his.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading the first half of Tara/Alcide's story. If you want more, please leave a review. Your feedback is what keeps me motivated to write more Tara fics. Stay tune, I will be posting the 2nd half in a couple of days.  
**


	2. Part 2

Part II

The Restful Stay Motel was much nicer than Tara expected, certainly better than the dump Franklin had taken her to the night they first met. Alcide gave her a look of reassurance as he slid the clerk his credit card and the young man handed him the key. When they opened the door to their room and stepped inside, Tara was surprised by its extreme neatness. In the center of the room was an inviting king-size bed with a floral printed bedspread, a bedside table with a small lamp and clock radio, a circular desk and two chairs in the far corner next to the bathroom door, and across from the bed was a large, oak dresser with an oversize, rectangle mirror hanging over it. This was better than some of the places she'd lived. Her gaze drifted back to the bed. Her stomach lurched. Was she really going to do this?

Alcide must have picked up on her hesitation because he turned to her and said, "It's not too late to say no, Tara."

He looked so sincere that her heart ached a little. "I'm alright," she said, hugging herself. She walked over to the dresser, putting some space between them. "Just a little nervous, is all. It's not everyday I agree to sleep with a man who happens to be a werewolf – at least none that I know of."

"Hey, you got no reason to be nervous," he said, placing the key on the bedside table. "Y'know, I thought about you a lot after I went back to Jackson."

"_And Sookie too!_ She thought bitterly, but managed to hold her tongue in check_. So what if he has the hots for my bestfriend? Sookie's so strung out on Bill's dumb ass that she can't fucking see straight. Besides, he's here with me right now. Alcide's a good man—er a werewolf-whatever. There's nothing wrong with two consenting adults sharing one meaningless night of sex, right?_

_Why don't you ask Sam that question? _said the tiny voice in her head._ We both know how well that turned out._

_Sam was complicated. This doesn't have to be. I'm leaving town in the morning and he'll go back to Jackson. We'll never even have to see each other again. _

_Is that what you really want?"_

The question stumped her.

"You're a hard woman to forget," Alcide said, interrupting her thoughts. He walked towards her with a sexy grin, closing the distance between them.

She gave him what she hoped was a seductive smile. "You're pretty hard to forget y'self."

He gently cupped the back of her neck, pulling her face to his. The kiss he gave her was tender and sweet, enticing her to respond. She did without hesitation, but soon the kiss deepened and passion took over. She felt his hand tightening around the base of her skull. His tongue flicked across her lips then plunged deep inside her mouth, exploring and demanding more. His intensity reminded her of Franklin. It was too much. She pulled away and stared up at him, her heart racing.

"Alcide, I-" she stumbled. She knew he could clearly read the doubt and fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, releasing a heavy breath. "I got carried away."

Tara stared at the buttons on his shirt, instead his face. Her voice broke as she uttered the words she never thought she say to anyone aloud. "I-I'm afraid."

There was a pause. Alcide lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Don't be," he said. He pressed his forehead to hers then gave her a soft peck on the lips. "I would never hurt you. You can trust me, Tara."

Trust? Tara never trusted anyone. She'd been screwed over to many times in her life for that.

"Trust is something I don't do too well," she admitted. "It comes with too many fuckin' repercussions."

He smiled down at her. His eyes full of warmth and understanding. "I'll tell you what. Why don't we just enjoy what happens between us tonight then worry about the rest tomorrow. Okay?"

She swallowed the last bit of her fear and nodded. "Okay."

He took his time undressing her, starting with her red jacket and pink knit top. He pealed the garments from her body and over her head as though he was opening a special gift and wanted to savor the entire process. Next, he bent down to remove her tennis shoes and socks then raised to his full height. Without breaking eye contact, he slid his hands down her belly to unfasten her jeans. She heard the sound of her zipper and the feel of his thumbs inside her waistband. Her breath hitched as he bent to push the jeans off her hips and down her thighs then lifted one leg then the other to tug them off the rest the way. When he was done, she stood before him in nothing but her matching white bra and panties. Her nipples pebbled against the lacey fabric. She held her breath and waited.

He leaned forward and kissed her again, this time showing more restraint. She placed her hands on his wide shoulders, nearly having to stand on tip toes to meet his lips. She closed her eyes, enjoying the languid way their lips moved against each other. She wasn't big on kissing. But the way Alcide brushed his mouth over hers, his tongue delving and exploring in ways that made her toes curl, she felt she could go on kissing him for hours.

The need for oxygen prevailed over passion and Alcide reluctantly broke the kiss, but kept his face close enough that their noses were almost touching. "Turn around," he said in a hoarse voice. She slowly turned to face their reflection in the mirror. Her eyes locked with his.

"Look at you," he whispered into her ear. "So damn beautiful. It makes me ache just to touch you." She felt his erection pressing into the small of her back. His hands slid over her shoulders, down her arms and then spanned over her hips and waist. He let out a slow, even breath, warming the nape of her neck. She could feel his body heat, but couldn't stop herself from shivering.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were half lidded and gleaming with arousal. Alcide fully clothed behind her, his fingers splayed over her bare stomach, was one of the most erotic images she'd ever seen.

She leaned back against him, staring at the contrast of his pale hand against her cocoa brown skin. "Y-your hands are so warm and big," she uttered.

He gave her a salacious grin then slid his hand further down. She watched it disappear behind the waistband of her bikini briefs.

She gasped as his fingers delved pass her springy curls into the moistness of her folds. His lips brushed the outer curve of her ear. "The better to feel you with…." He said in a deep, husky voice that sent heat straight to her clitoris.

She gave a half giggle, half sigh, at his reference to the child hood fairytale. But Alcide was no bad wolf, he was good, _real good_. And under his expert ministration, Tara found herself edging closer to orgasm.

He held her tight against his chest, his index and middle finger moving over the hard nub in small insistent circles.

She moaned.

"You like that?" He asked.

"Yessss."

With his other hand, he gently pulled her hair, forcing her head to tilt backwards and exposing her neck to his lips and tongue. "And this?" he asked against the crevice of her shoulder and neck. He pushed two fingers deep inside her and began moving them slowly in and out.

"I fuckin' love that," she answered breathlessly. Heat coiled at her center as she ground her hips in time to his movements. She was so very close now. It wouldn't take much to send her over the edge.

His teeth gently grazed her shoulder. She turned her head towards him so their tongues connected and circled each other. He licked and gently sucked her bottom lip, while increasing the tempo of his fingers. Tara's cry was swallowed by another mind blowing kiss.

_Oh God!_ Her body tensed then exploded in a wave of tingles.

"That's it," he said against her temple. "Don't hold back."

She moaned and shuddered until the last wave ebbed away, leaving her feeling limp and very satisfied. Alcide picked her up and carried her to the bed. She fell back against the bedspread, arms stretched over her head, legs slightly parted. He bent over her, supported by one knee, his weight indenting the mattress. With her assistance, he quickly discarded her bra and panties. His fingers traced an invisible line between the valley of her breasts, stopping to caress and gently pitch her taut, blackberry nipples. She gasped and arched her back. She was wetter than she'd ever been.

He sat on the edge of the bed to kick off his Timberland work boots. Tara rose up on her elbows to watch him take off his shirt. _God!_ She loved the expanse of his shoulders, the way the powerful muscles bunched and flexed beneath them. He stood to unzip his jeans. Tara's eyes widened. She'd wondered if he was a boxer or briefs kind of guy, but never considered he might prefer going commando. Then again, having to wear underwear probably wasn't all that practical for a werewolf.

She remembered the first time she saw him totally naked. At the time, she was so preoccupied with escaping from a madman, that she was more concerned with her survival then his nudity. Now, her gaze feasted hungrily upon his perfect male form. He was all muscle and hard lines, broad and solid, not a trace of fat anywhere. His thick cock curved upward touching his navel, the red-tinged, bulbous head glistening with moisture. She felt her cunt throb with anticipation.

He stared down at her with- she almost laughed at the thought- a _wolfish_ grin, his brown eyes sparkling. He fisted his hand around his cock and rubbed it slowly. "Open your legs for me, Tara."

She parted her legs and laid flat against the bed.

"You're so fucking hot and sweet, I could eat you right up," he said.

Tara felt an erotic surge like a hotwire charging her libido, making her feel bolder, uninhibited. "Then why don't you?" she asked with a suggestive purr.

Their eyes locked for a breathless second. He licked his lips and knelt on the carpeted floor. In one fluid motion, he pulled her towards him and placed her legs over his shoulders. He dived in, his tongue stroking languorously up and down her slit.

"Oooh…fuck!" She moaned. A tremble went through her body. His hands slid beneath her ass, lifting her off the bed. He sucked her clitoris between his lips. Tara bit her bottom lip, trying to keep from screaming from exquisite pleasure coursing through her body. Her hands twined in his soft hair as he laved her sex, switching between slow broad strokes and staccato flicks of the tongue that drove her mad with desire. Her inner muscles quivered with the need to be filled. She jerked her hips upward, applying pressure to the back of his head, wanting desperately to feel his tongue inside her cunt. He must have known from the way her hips moved what she desired because the next thing she felt was his warm tongue at her opening, push its way inside.

"Yes…yes. Oh God! " She cried out, but it wasn't enough.

"Please fuck me…_now_!" she panted.

Alcide lifted his head, his lips moist with her juices, a predatory look in his eyes. For an instant, she was back at the mansion. A sliver of fear emerged in the back of her mind, but it was quickly drowned out by the desire to have him take her in the only way a man could. He lifted her leg from his left shoulder so he could grab a condom from his jean pocket. He deftly tore open the square plastic wrapper with his teeth then sheathed himself.

"You ready for me?" he asked, staring deep into her eyes.

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "Fuckin' do it!"

Tara thought she was could handle anything he had to give, but his girth was much bigger than she realized. She fought the urge to crawl up the mattress as he inched his length inside her. He paused to give her time to adjust. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. He pulled out a little then thrust forward again, this time going deeper. She felt his penis throbbing inside her. His body felt feverish under her fingers.

He moaned, gritting his teeth. "You're pussy's so…so fucking…tight."

His hands splayed on either side of her hips, holding her in place. He pumped slowly, drawing out the pleasure, giving her the chance to find his rhythm. She did, meeting his thrust stroke for stroke. Then the tempo gradually changed, became more urgent, almost desperate. His nostrils flared. Sweat glistened on his skin. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead and face set in deep concentration. He lifted her right leg and somehow she ended up on her side. His thrust in deep then pulled out almost completely. Before she could feel the bereft of his withdrawal, he plunged back inside her, rotating his hips. He did this several more times until she felt heat moving up her channel into the pit of her stomach. He pumped harder, faster, making the bed vibrate beneath her. He stood, maneuvering her onto her hands and knees, taking her from behind. His hand reached around to rub her swollen clitoris. Her muscles sucked him in, greedily, not wanting to let go as the wave of heat flowed outward, making her toes curl. She dug her fingers into the bedspread, wrinkling the slippery fabric.

"Oh, God! Don't stop…don't stop," she panted, rocking back against his pelvis. His hand gripped her ass, spreading her wider.

She heard his throaty groan. "So fucking good…ohh."

Her spine stiffen, she strained against him as her orgasm took hold. Her cries soon mingled with his, as he bent over her, his wet chest pressed against her back. He bit her shoulder and grunted, thrusting into her at a frantic pace. The pleasure-pain shot straight to the bundle of nerves igniting between her thighs. She could no longer hold back her scream.

Seconds later, Tara floated back to herself. She looked up and saw their reflection in the mirror. Alcide was holding her tight around the waist, almost lifting her upright, as he climaxed. He threw his head back and called out her name. His eyes closed and mouth formed into an O as he shuddered against her. Every sculpted muscle in his body looked strummed tight.

He pressed he head against the back of her neck, breathing like a man who'd just crossed the finish line after a long marathon. "Th-that was amazing," he said. He disposed of his condom in the wastebasket next to the bed then collapsed on the mattress beside her. She looked down at his flushed face and brushed a damp curl from his forehead.

Normally, this would be her cue to make up some excuse to leave, but she found that she really didn't want to, at least not yet. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He put his arms around her and gathered her close. Tara rested her head on his chest and within minutes she drifted off to sleep.

ooOOoo

In the middle of the night, they made love two more times, but instead of feeling exhausted, Tara woke up the next morning invigorated. Alcide was still asleep when she got in the shower and then hurried to get dressed. She was standing in the front of the dresser mirror, zipping up her red hoody when she finally saw him stir.

"You're up early," he said, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

_Damn! The man even looked good with bedhead._

She smiled at him through the reflection in the mirror. "I got to get up and on the road."

"Tara, why don't you come to Jackson with me. I got a spare bedroom—no strings attached of course."

She turned to face him.

"No strings?"

He looked a little nervous. "I mean if you don't want any."

She contemplated him for a moment. His offer was definitely tempting, but she'd made up her mind.

She closed the space between them and went to sit beside him on the edge of the bed. "That's sweet of you Al and I really appreciate the offer but I've decided to stay in Bon Temps."

Alcide looked surprised and a little confused. "What about all that talk of wanting to start new?"

"I am, but I can't keep running from my problems. The only way I can really start new is by coming to terms with my past and dealing with everything that's happened. Besides, I got to watch out for Sookie and rest of my family. As fucked up as they are, they're all I got. Like you said, if I don't keep 'em for doin' stupid shit then who will?

He smiled. "Well if you're ever in Mississippi, I want you look me up."

She smiled back. "You know I will. And if you're ever in Bon Temps again-."

Before she could finish her sentence, Alcide leaned forward, covering her mouth with a passionate kiss. She closed her eyes. All thoughts, except for the man who was kissing her, evaporated from her brain. He pulled away, giving her an intense look. "You can bet on it, Miss Thornton."

Tara couldn't even form a coherent thought after that. She got up from the bed and went to the door then turned. Their eyes connected one last time before she finally opened the door and walked out into the morning sun.

A smile curved her lips as she made the trek back to her car. Maybe one day soon she'd take Alcide up on his offer and make a special trip to Jackson, but for now Bon Temps was where she needed and wanted to be. And the new Tara was happy with that decision.

The End


End file.
